Vehicle usage information is sometimes collected to aid in analysis (e.g., an analysis of driver habits, driver routines, etc.). Vehicle usage information may sometimes be used for insurance rating purposes and/or for some other purpose. Vehicle usage information can be determined via location identification techniques performed by a user device.